The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of barberry that is grown as a dwarf shrub for container or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Berberis thunbergii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Tiny Gold’.
‘Tiny Gold’ was selected by the inventor in Litomysl, The Czech Republic in 1994, for unique foliage color. The new cultivar ‘Tiny Gold’ is a hybrid plant that resulted from directed cross-pollination conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. Cross-pollination was between an individual plant of seed parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Aurea’ (unpatented) and an individual plant of pollen parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Atropurpurea Nana’ (unpatented).
The new Berberis variety ‘Tiny Gold’ is a deciduous dwarf shrub characterized by bright yellow foliage. This foliage color continues throughout the summer season. There are no dwarf Berberis, known to the inventor, that exhibit this foliage color. The height of the plant is approximately half of the width. To date the inventor has observed no flowers produced by ‘Tiny Gold’. The foliage color and plant habits distinguish ‘Tiny Gold’ from all other Berberis known to the inventor.
The new Berberis variety ‘Tiny Gold’ differs from the yellow foliage female parent plant Berberis thunbergii ‘Aurea’ in that ‘Tiny Gold’ is smaller in size, brighter yellow in color, and more compact. The new Berberis variety ‘Tiny Gold’ differs from the purple foliaged male parent plant Berberis thunbergii ‘Atropurpurea Nana’ in that ‘Tiny Gold’ is bright yellow in color whilst exhibiting similar dwarf habit.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Tiny Gold’ was conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the distinguishing characteristics of ‘Tiny Gold’ have been determined stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
An application for European Community Plant Variety Rights was filed Oct. 17, 2003, serial number 2003/1841. The first sale or distribution to the public of any plants of ‘Tiny Gold’ occurred on Sep. 2, 2004.